Moment of Weakness
by Foxytsune
Summary: Petit OS UA; Alors qu'Hinata est endormie, Kiba profite de ce moment pour lui ouvrir son cœur, désespéré face aux sentiments qu'il éprouve pour sa meilleure amie.


Salut à tous!

Alors, c'est la première fois que je poste sur Naruto et j'espère que ça plaira aux lecteurs Narutonien!

Pour ceux qui me suivent dans A.E.P et E.B, je m'excuse du temps que je mets à poster mais vous rassure, ça ne tardera plus trop. Je poste donc ce petit OS qui bien que ne faisant pas partie de la même catégorie j'espère saura vous plaire :)

C'est un petit texte qui n'est pas super joy et que j'ai taper il y'à maintenant plusieurs mois. Je me décide seulement maintenant à le poster, mais bon, mieux vaux tard que jamais ^^

Vos critiques et vos avis sont les bienvenus, je vous en remercie d'avance :)

Good reading...

**Titre:** Moment of Weakness

**Rating:** T (Pour être tranquille).

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages que j'ai emprunter appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Un nouveau soupir brisa le silence qui régnait dans la chambre. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, Kiba désespérait de pouvoir trouver le sommeil cette nuit. Et pour cause Hinata, sa meilleure amie, dormait avec lui, à tout juste une dizaine de centimètres. S'en était aussi frustrant qu'agréable. Durant quelques secondes, il la regarda dormir, souriant bêtement à la vue de son visage à moitié caché par ses mains, comme si elle était aussi timide en dormant. Puis il soupira à nouveau et s'avança près d'elle, tellement près que le bout de son nez touchait l'une de ses mains.<p>

« Hinata ? Hinata tu dors ? »

Comme il s'y attendait, la jeune fille ne répondit pas, profondément endormie. Alors il profita de la situation.

« Je sais que c'est lâche mais… Mais je ne peux te dire ça que seulement si tu dors et que te ne m'entends pas. Je suis désolé. »

Kiba marqua une petite pause, fixant Hinata en s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle ouvre ses yeux brusquement.

« Je t'aime Hinata. Je suis fou amoureux de toi ! Tu ne l'a pas vu ? Pourtant je trouve que je ne suis pas très discret. »

Gêné bien que personne ne l'entende ou le voit, il grimaça. Puis approcha l'une de ses mains et caressa doucement les cheveux de la jeune fille.

« Mais toi tu n'as d'yeux que pour Naruto ! » Continua-t-il d'un air mauvais. « Alors que lui aime Sakura. Il n'a même pas remarqué que tu lui portais le moindre intérêt… Il ne te mérite pas Hinata ! »

Silence.

« Oublie-le… Et ouvre un peu les yeux. »

Silence.

« Je suis ton meilleur ami depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, mais je commence à plus en pouvoir. J'en ai marre de ce rôle, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? »

Silence.

« Hinata… ? »

Kiba se mordit la lèvre, pas sur que ce qu'il avait en tête soit une très bonne idée. Et pourtant, il serra dans sa main celle d'Hinata, nouant ses doigts aux siens et rapprocha encore un peu son visage.

« Hinata ? Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

Un silence de mort lui répondit, et il continua.

« Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si je le faisais ? »

Laissant sa question en suspend, comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir une réponse Kiba regarda sa meilleure amie, se traitant d'idiot finit. Et, le cœur battant, il se rapprocha encore, son nez butant maladroitement contre celui d'Hinata. Durant quelques secondes, il ne fit plus aucun mouvement, craignant de l'avoir réveiller. Mais une fois rassuré, il continua d'avancer, se pencha un peu tout en fermant les yeux et soupira de bonheur lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de la la brune.

Ce simple baiser, calme et doux lui retourna les entrailles. Il se sentit fondre complètement et se réjouit de la douceur des lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller sous les baisers de plus en plus passionnés du garçon. Ses mains tremblants légèrement, il en posa une sur la joue d'Hinata et caressa sa pommette de son pouce. Puis, forçant le passage entre ses lèvres, il insinua sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille qui ne fit qu'émettre un gémissement de gène en se reculant un peu. Mais, inconsciemment Kiba la bloqua contre lui en passant sa main derrière sa tête, l'immobilisant sans se soucier du fait qu'il pourrait surement la réveiller.

La respiration haletante, il se sépara finalement d'elle, caressant d'un air absent ses cheveux. Il ferma ses yeux avec force et se maudit intérieurement en sentant une forte érection déformer son boxer. Grimaçant, Kiba glissa un peu sur le matelas pour rompre les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de la jeune fille toujours endormie, ce qui d'ailleurs l'étonna grandement. Il avait failli la tuer en l'étouffant et elle, elle dormait toujours profondément.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue, puis un autre un peu plus bas, et encore un, traçant ainsi de suite un chemin de baisers jusque dans son cou où, il en fut catastrophé lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il lui fit un énorme suçon rouge. Après s'être aperçu de sa bêtise, il hésita à aller chercher du fond de teint et même du détergent mais il n'en fit rien, s'abandonnant à nouveau sur sa peau, passant l'une de ses jambes autour de la taille de son amie avant de coller son érection tout contre elle.

« Hinata… ! »

Sa voix se brisa dans sa plainte et il grimaça dans son cou, serrant sa main dans ses cheveux souples.

« Hinata, je t'en prie, réveille-toi… Je suis en train de péter un câble… Il faut que tu te réveille. »

Mais Hinata ne se réveilla pas. Et Kiba fut contraint de subir sa propre folie, là, contre sa meilleure amie, embrassant de temps en temps sa peau et se battant intérieurement pour garder le contrôle sur son bassin et ne pas se déhancher comme un malade contre sa hanche.

Il finit finalement par s'endormir, le visage au creux de la naissance des seins de la brune, sa jambe toujours par-dessus sa cuisse et ses deux bras la serrant contre lui. Il ne sut jamais quelle réaction avait pu avoir la jeune fille en se réveillant le matin comme il se trouva seul dans son lit, une étrange boule creusant son ventre et une autre serrant sa gorge.


End file.
